It can't be True
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: The world of the NCIS team has shattered into a million pieces as the unthinkable as happened. But who will tell Abby?


**It can't be True **

**Author:** AbbyGibbs

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself. Dawn Wilkerson is mine

**Classification:** hurt/comfort/romance

**Pairing:** Abby/Gibbs. What else?

**Rating:** T

**Spoilers:** none.

**Summary:** The world of the NCIS team has shattered into a million pieces as the unthinkable as happened. But who will tell Abby?

**Author's note**: **The idea just flashed in my mind as I watch the promos of season 12 but for my story it happens before and there is no Bishop in this. How will the team react to the awful news? And before some of you think to kill me, just read the story first will you, then you might decide what you want to tell me.**

**Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS.**

**Thanks, Laci as always.**

**Feedbacks:** well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

**But those who like it drop a review, please!**

**It can't be True**

The entire bullpen was silent. Leon Vance, the director of NCIS had just dropped the biggest bombshell ever. The unthinkable, the impossible had happened: special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been killed.

"No. NOOOOOOOOO! I don't believe you, Gibbs isn't dead. It can't be. He isn't dead!" The stoned cold silence that filled the room was broken by Abigail Sciuto's yelling.

Tony walked toward her as did the other agents. DiNozzo put his arms around her, he wished his arms could form a protective shield around her to keep the pain away, he had no doubt she felt. He was feeling the same bloody damn pain, the man he respected the most, even more than his father most of the times was gone.

"I'm afraid, it is the sad truth, Miss Sciuto, believe me, I wish I could tell you something else, but unfortunately I can't." Vance told her, but she didn't hear him, she couldn't hear anything anymore. She felt sick, her legs couldn't hold her anymore and she was grateful for Tony, Ziva and Ducky that they were holding her, because otherwise she would have ended up on the floor.

"What happened?" Came McGee's question.

"An ambush, I don't have all the details, yet." Vance said.

"But how can they be sure Gibbs is one of the victims?" Ziva asked a little skeptic.

Vance looked sadly at Ziva as I said, "they found his badge, and an officer who was with him said that before he died, he murmured a few words..."

"What did he say?" Tony wanted to know.

"The things you do, mean something to people..." The words of the director, hit Abby like a ton of bricks.

_No. No, someone wake me up, please. Tell me this is a nightmare, please, I'm begging you. _Abby sank to the floor this time sitting in the space between her heels as her legs had given away suddenly, and none of the people who were supporting her up had been prepared for it.

Her face hidden in her hands, the forensic scientist cried even harder. _Gibbs's is gone, he's really gone. _

Tony crouched down beside her, and put his arms around her broken frame, he pulled her against him as she cried.

"It's okay, Abbs, I'm sure they made a mistake and that, he will find his way back to us." He whispered to her as he held her tightly to him.

"No. No, he won't not this time, Tony," Abby managed to say in a broken voice after a while.

"Abby..." DiNozzo started in disbelief. He couldn't understand why his friend said such a thing of all the people he knew, Abby was the most optimistic and to hear her say the words... that she really believed he had died, broke his heart.

"Tony..." She started pulling away from him enough to be able to look at him. "He won't come back this time." She choked on the words as her eyes filled up with tears again. "His last words... The words that Vance just pronounced... Gibbs said them to me once when I felt so bad due to a case we were working on. I had the feeling I wasn't enough good..."

"Your very first case..." McGee said suddenly. "... When you were still a kid."

All Abby did was nod the head as Tim continued "I remember, I was very worried about you, and I ended up talking to Gibbs about it..." Timothy McGee explained.

"Yes, and when the case was over, I went to sit on the floor in the bullpen, near Gibbs' desk. I wanted to write you and him an apology letter. He came and sit next to me, so I would talk to him. I was trying to find a way to be okay with not being good enough. Then Gibbs asked me about the first day we met..." Her gravelly voice trailed off and she started to laugh through her tears.

All the team couldn't help but smile as Abby continued on with telling them that she remembered all the details of their first meeting, fresh tears watered her eyes even more as she told them, the words he had said to her, that had made her feel better about everything.

Tears rolled down Ziva's cheeks as she looked at Abby. And realization finally sank in, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was gone forever. Ducky couldn't hold back his own tears any longer, his so long friend was gone. McGee slowly walked toward the others and knelt next to Abby and Tony. Ziva was next to move closer to them. Things would never be the same.

As he watched the scene playing before him, the director's eyes started shinning with tears as well. Gibbs was the best agent he's ever had, his team was really close, they were always there for one another, they were a family Gibbs had been the head of that family, Leon understood it now.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had always been a man of few words, but a good man. Leon remembered how he got into the man's basement after his wife's funeral to ask him what to do. How he could go on without her. And Gibbs had reminded him that he had kids to take care of now that she wasn't there anymore. And he was right. A really annoying quality about the man, he was always right.

One could always count on him in time of need.

"What is going on here? Did someone die or something?" A familiar voiced asked.

"Yes, you." McGee replied without thinking. Then suddenly registering who he was talking too, he turned his head abruptly. "Boss!"

Everyone's heads snapped up at once, Abby was up in no time, and ran on unsteady legs toward, him. She stopped herself a few inches away from him, she looked at him though puffy, red rimmed eyes.

"Is this really you? You aren't a ghost are you?"

"Abby what..." He stopped himself from talking any further as he studied her closely, then he looked over her shoulders and realized that each member of his team seemed to be in the same condition. Gibbs' eyes focused back on Abby and slowly, very slowly he reached for her hand and placed it on his chest right above his heart. His eyes never leaving hers, as he held her hand in place.

The silence in the room was heavy as the team watched the scene playing before them. All of them still processing the fact that Gibbs was standing in the room with them, safe and sound, bruised, but alive after they had been told by the director of the agency that he had died.

"How?" Vance asked.

"It was deliberate, I had to make them believe that I had died in the attack. I'll tell you all about it later on, I promise, but now I would like to go and change if you don't mind."

"Of course, you can take the rest of the day off." Leon said.

"I don't need the rest of the day off, Leon, only a few hours."

The man simply nodded his head before he added, "take Miss Sciuto with you, I think she could use some rest too."

"We're glad you're back, Gibbs," Ziva said, smiling at him.

Gibbs nodded his head. "So am I, Ziver." The women's smile became even wider.

"You gave us quite a scare there, boss. I was starting to think that I would have to miss the head slaps." Tony said, jokingly, but he didn't fool anyone and he knew it because his eyes were still full of unshed tears.

"Sure you would have, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied with a smirk.

"Glad you're alive, boss."

"Me too, Tim, me too."

"Nice to have you back, Jethro," Ducky said as he walked over to his friend to hug him. Abby felt a little bit crushed between the two men, but she didn't say anything too happy that she was for Ducky that he was able to hug his long time friend.

When the M.E. pulled back, he smiled, Gibbs had defeated the bad guys once again as well as death itself, the older man just hoped it wasn't the last time. They all needed him for lots of years to come and definitely their dear forensic scientist...

"Go home, Jethro, and take our young lady here with you."

"That's exactly what I intent to do, my friend." Gibbs looked down at Abby then, who still hadn't moved an inch away from him."Ready to go?"

She smiled and nodded her head affirmatively. "Yeah."

He looked at his team one more time, then at Leon Vance who nodded his head once more before he headed toward the stairs that would lead him to his office. "Take some rest, agent Gibbs."

Gibbs headed toward the elevator with Abby on his heels.

A smiled appeared on Ziva's lips, and she discretely elbowed Tony. DiNozzo looked at his colleague wondering why she had just elbowed him, he followed her gaze then, and at first lifted and eye brow before a smile appeared on his own lips.

Abby had grabbed the back of Gibbs' T-shirt, right above the waistband of his pant. "The Body Guard" the dark-haired women whispered.

"Wow, I'm impressed agent David, a movie reference." Tony mouthed, to make sure no one else would hear him."

"I'm glad to see I still can impress you, Tony."

"I wouldn't have taken you as the romantic type."

"It happens from time to time."

She suddenly looked at him in a strange way. Something in her eyes had changed, something he hasn't seen in them before.

"What?"

Ziva didn't answer him, she just took his hand and dragged him away. "Ziva where are you taking me?"

Once again, DiNozzo was met with silence. Then he finally understood where she was taking, rather dragging him to. "You know Ziva if you want to tell me something there are other place in this building than the man's room..."

But, the woman who had dragged him there wasn't listening, she was checking the cabins.

"Ziva what the hell..."

Tony couldn't finish his sentence because he felt of pair of lips against his. It took him a moment before he realized what was happening and when he did, he slowly started to kiss her back.

The kiss was over all too rapidly.

"In case you were wondering why this was for, it's because I'm happy Gibbs isn't dead.

"Of course." He answered as he watched her walk out of the men's room. A moment later he stares at the closed door, a smirk on his lips. Little does he know that the woman who'd just kissed him had the very same smirk on her own lips.

In the parking lot on their way to Gibbs' car, her arm in his chatting lightly about everything and nothing in order not to think about what had happen Abby stops abruptly pulling at his arm, he looks at her searching her eyes for a moment, without a warning his mouth was met with hers. Surprised he didn't react immediately, but after a moment, Abby felt him kissing her back and switching positions to kiss her more easily. The kiss was tender and loving and when they pulled back, he looked down at her smiling.

"What was that for?"

"To tell you how I feel about you."

Gibbs chuckled a little at her words. "Wouldn't that be my way of action?"

Abby smiled then. "Yes, I guess."

"Where do we go from now?" He asked her softly.

"Why not simply going home and see where this leads us?"

"That sounds like a good idea." He said.

Abby was on her way to the car again when he pulled her back toward him. She had no time to realize what was happening before his lips were on hers. This time the kiss they shared was more passionate and demanding and when they pulled apart, Abby looked at him dazed and a bit stunned.

"That's how I feel about you."

"Oookay..."

He reached in his pants pocket for his car keys. and handed them to Abby. "You drive."

"Alright, just give me a minute to remember how to breathe."

The End

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for the remaining mistakes and other mess ups. It's kinda late.**


End file.
